Episode 58
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 59|Next Episode -->]] Date: July 3rd, 2009 Length: 2:03:38 Hosts: Chris, Mikel, Tyler, and Shane. Special Guest(s): None Quote of the week: “You haven’t paid attention to him since you were a kid, but it still rips something out of the back of your memory and holds it in front of your face so you can see how black it is before you die." Intro: Michael Jackson on the Simpsons Intro Song: "Don't Stop 'til You Get Enough" by Michael Jackson Closing Words: Mikel Reparaz laughing while Super Mario Bros. fireworks are going off. Closing Song: Michael Jackson - "Stranger in Moscow" ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Bitchin' fireworks displays *Tribute to Michael Jackson's legacy in videogames. Notable Facts: *Chris Antista attempts a Ray Romano impersonation. *Incorrect statement made by Chris: "David Hasslehoff was 42, not 39." *Chris and Shane attempt their best Michael Jackson impersonations. *Intro to 3rd segment is everyone going "Ohhhhhhhh!" *The Ice Cap Zone/Michael Jackson mash-up was also played in episode 51, 7 episodes ago, on a segment about videogame music and studio music crossovers. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **"Mad Men. When men were men, and women knew their place." **Obviously I'm an expert. **Ice Age dawn of who gives a shit. **Who knew putting kids in a game to save would come backand haunt him. **She is an anonoying piece of shit. Bugs the fuck out of me. Fucking Obnoxious (mom) **Developmentally. Is that a word? **Yes I want to see Muppets in space. **When I'm picturing anal cancer I'm imagining Helm's Deep. **Everytime I do an impression of a walrus it always turns into Wilford Brimley. **On his mother: "Fuck that woman. She is an annoying piece of shit, it bugs the fuck out of me. Fuckin' obnoxious." **I like the PS3. It can fast forward at 1.5 speed with audio. ***Shane "That's a great $600 feature." **"Is it clear that we're all white as springtime on this podcast?" ***Mikel: "White as springtime, straight as arrows, and ignorant as fuck." *Shane Patterson **"Was his dream the worst Blockbuster ever made?" **Michael Jackson honoring the first 30 years of his life. *Tyler Wilde **Peggle: A study in Pavlovian Pychology. **How good can we make you feel with colors and lights. **Who would correct Michael Jackson? ***Mikel "That's like telling James Cameron to get off the stage. *Mikel Reparaz **How did they make a game about a celebrity that ended up being one of the defining games of that system? **You don't like Jax and Daxter what kind of monster are you? **As an adult we no longer need to ask our parents money for videogames. ***Chris "Yuo're right. I just can't afford them. **After beating a game there is no reason for me to play it anymore. ***Chris "Not everyone works at GamesRadar." Question of the Week 42: What game, company, or franchise do you miss the most? *Chris Antista: SunSoft games, Trade West, Rare, and Working Designs. *Tyler Wilde: Westwood Studios. Red Alert is his favorite game of the series. *Mikel Reparaz: Old SEGA. During the time of the Saturn days, bought Sega Saturn at Target for $80. *Shane Patterson: Sega, NBA Jam, Sony from the PS1 and PS2 era. Link: Episode 58 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 59|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Music Category:2009